This invention relates generally to the field of communications and more particularly to a system and method of performance monitoring telecommunication signals having various formats.
Telecommunication networks in North America generally support the Synchronous Optical Network (xe2x80x9cSONETxe2x80x9d) format. Telecommunication networks in various other parts of the world, such as Europe, typically support the Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (xe2x80x9cSDHxe2x80x9d) format. When transmitting signals internationally, it is typically necessary to traffic the signals through both SONET and SDH networks. Network elements have been developed for trafficking SONET-based signals over SDH-based networks, and for trafficking SDH-based signals over SONET-based networks. For example, co-pending application Ser. No. 09/052,918 describes a system and method for trafficking telecommunication signals having a first format over a network having a second format, without terminating the synchronous path or overhead portions of the signals. Throughout this document, the terms xe2x80x9ctrafficxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctraffickingxe2x80x9d broadly refer to transmission, reception, switching, mapping, performance monitoring and various other functions relating to management of telecommunication signals.
One difficulty in implementing a single network element capable of trafficking telecommunication signals having different formats is in providing effective performance monitoring services in the proper format. The term xe2x80x9cperformance monitoring,xe2x80x9d as it relates to telecommunication signal trafficking generally refers to a collection of tests and monitoring activities performed to ensure the integrity of signals received, and to pin point the origin of any errors present in the signals. The SONET and SDH formats follow different standards, which in some instances require different procedures for performing and interpreting various performance monitoring activities. We have recognized a need to identify the format of the signal received, and to proceed with performance monitoring functions according to rules associated with the format of the signal.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for performance monitoring telecommunication signals having different formats is provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, the present invention facilitates performance monitoring telecommunication signals according to standards associated with the format of each signal received.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method of performance monitoring telecommunication signals having different formats, comprises receiving a plurality of telecommunication signals comprising at least one signal having a first format and at least one signal having a second format, identifying the format of each signal received, and for each signal, proceeding with a performance monitoring activity in accordance with a set of rules associated with the identified format of each signal.
Technical advantages of the present invention include the provision of a method and apparatus for performance monitoring telecommunication signals having different formats according to standards associated with the format of each signal. The present invention ensures proper performance monitoring procedures and interpretation of performance monitoring results by identifying the format of each signal received and proceeding with performance monitoring functions in accordance with standards associated with the format of the signal received. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one of skill in the art from the attached figures, description, and claims.